Homecoming Queen
by Cable Addict
Summary: The body of a high school girl is found in the school parking lot on Homecoming night in 2004. With a short list of suspects and an even shorter list of motives, the case quickly went cold. All songs by Green Day. Lilly/Scotty. Set in the future. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, guys. After reading 2/3 parts of FloatingAmoeba's amazing trilogy, I've been struck with a plot bunny. The challenge that this evil purple bunny has brought to me is to write a full length case fic with a little Scotty/Lilly thrown in. Because they're just too damn stubborn for their own good. Who agrees that ****Saccardo's leaving was good? *RAISES HAND***

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything. Except for any OC's and plots. If I did, however, it would be pretty darn awesome.**

**--  
October 4, 2004**

**(Wake Me Up When September Ends-Green Day)**

It was a sunny fall day. It wasn't warm enough to hang outside all day, but it was warmer than it had been in a while.

Currently, a silver CR-V was making its way through the Philadelphia streets. Two people sat in the car, one was a woman, who was in her thirties. She was rambling on and on about something, and the passenger had long since stopped listening to her. The passenger, a girl who bore a striking resemblance to the driver, was staring contentedly out the window, watching as the buildings passed by

"If you have any problems, let me or your father know." The driver said, addressing the passenger.

Silence came from the girl, so the driver tried again.

"Rebecca!"

Rebecca jumped, and slowly turned to face the driver.

"Yeah, Mom?"

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

"_Me?_" Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "What about _you?_"

"_Me?"_

"You've been going over everything we talked about last night, Mom!"

Leah Hershalg sighed. _If Rebecca wasn't worried, why should she be?_

"I guess you're right, love."

"_Guess?_ I _am_ right!"

Leah mumbled, "As big headed as your father."

Rebecca smirked, and mother and daughter rode in silence for several more minutes. Finally, a large building came into view.

"Well, here we are." Leah sighed, almost dreadfully.

Rebecca chuckled. "I'll be fine, Mom, you'll see." She ran a hand over the top of her head, smoothing her brown hair down.

Leah smiled sadly. "I know you will be."

Rebecca smiled and lent over to kiss her mother on the cheek, before unbuckling herself and stepping out into the warm autumn air.

"Have fun and good luck!"

--

**2 months later**

Out in the parking lot, Rebecca, wearing a pretty sparkly blue dress, a silver Star of David around her neck, lay on her side on the black asphalt. Her eyes open, but empty.

* * *

There was never a calm day at the Philadelphia police department. Papers were rustling, computer keys were clacking and people were talking. It was a while before anyone noticed the man that was standing in the entrance of the bullpen.

Finally feeling eyes on her, Lilly Rush looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she stood up.

Scotty's head shot up and turned towards the stations 'guest'.

The older man nodded and hesitantly stepped towards the partners. "I'm Tom Campbell." He put his hand out and Lilly took it.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Campbell?"

Campbell took a deep breath; I'd like to request a case to be re-examined."

Over at his desk, Scotty raised an eyebrow.

"Whose case?" Lilly asked, her arms now folded across her chest.

"A former students'." Campbell replied. "I'm the principal at Philadelphia High, and I'm retiring next month. It would mean a lot to me if Rebecca Hershlag's killer was brought to justice."

Lilly pursed her lips together for a moment before finally speaking. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a look at her case file."

Campbell smiled. "Thank you, detective."

--

**A/N: Okay, here's the deal. I have, literally, dozens of other unfinished fics. This could be the next one. So, review! It will give me the courage and strength to go on. **

**(Note: I wrote this in the car ride from Wisconsin to Indiana. It's short, but I intend on making the next chapters longer.)**

**Also…Darn, I forgot what I was just going to say. Uh... Never mind.**

**KTHXBAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As I stated in chapter 1, I do not own anything. Quit rubbing it in. My heart stings already.**

**(Note: This story takes place in 2011. Enough time down the line that Scotty and Lilly's relationship can grow a little more. Which, later on, we will find out it has. *winkwinknudgenudge*)**

**--**

"October of '04, 15-year-old Rebecca Hershlag was foun' dead in 'er high school's parkin' lot." Scotty read from the file. "Petechial hemorrhaging, along with bruising on along the neck, suggested strangulation."

"Pretty little thing." Nick pitched in as he studied the crime scene photos.

"There were hardly any suspects," Lilly added, "and no clear motive."

"There's never a clear motive ta kill a kid." Scotty said.

Lilly nodded as she rifled through Rebecca's box.

--

After spending about 15 minutes convincing Stillman that this case was worth reopening, Scotty and Lilly were finally on their way to the Hershlag house.

"Says here the Hershlag's had just moved back to Philly after living in Minnesota for eleven years." Lilly announced, her nose still in Rebecca's file, as the partners pulled up in the driveway to the Hershlag's house.

Scotty nodded. "So someone goes ahead an' kills the new girl. I'm dyin' ta know what _this _motive is."

"I'm betting nothing good enough." Lilly said with a sigh.

They got out of the car, and made their way up the front walk. Scotty raised a fist and knocked on the door. Moments later, it opened, and a man that was a few good inches shorter than Scotty, opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked warily.

"Ezra Hershlag?" Lilly asked kindly and Ezra nodded.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

Lilly smiled softly and pulled out her badge. "Philly PD. We're here to talk about your daughter, Rebecca."

Ezra's eyes widened slightly. "Leah!" He yelled, "Leah, come here!" Moments later, a woman with brown hair pulled back into a bun, arrived behind her husband.

"What is it, Ezra?" She warily took in the two detective's appearance. "Who are these people, Ezra?"

"They're with the police, Leah. They're here about Rebecca."

Leah's eyes widened and she put a hand over her heart. "You caught her killer?"

"Not yet, ma'am." Scotty answered and Leah's face fell slightly.

"Then why are you here?"

"We're here to ask you questions so that we _can_ catch her killer." Lilly answered.

Ezra nodded and opened the door all the way, allowing the two officers to enter his home. Once the door had closed, another voice rang through the house.

"Who was at the door?" A second later, a teenage girl entered the foyer. She was on the shorter side, with blonde hair that reached down to just below her shoulder blades. Around her neck was the exact same necklace that Rebecca had on in the crime scene photos. Once she saw Scotty and Lilly, she froze.

"Ruth, this is…" Leah trailed off, realizing that she didn't get their names.

"Detective Rush and Valens." Lilly introduced.

"You're here about Becca?" Ruth asked and Lilly nodded.

"Rebecca's file didn't mention anythin' about a sista'." Scotty said cautiously.

Ruth smiled softly. And Ezra spoke up. "That's because Ruth isn't ours."

When Scotty raised an eyebrow, Leah added, "She was Rebecca's best friend. They met in school."

"An' now she just hangs out?"

Ezra and Leah shook their heads.

"It's complicated." Ruth said with a sigh. "My biological parents abandoned me and my foster parents were killed."

"So we took her in." Leah said, she moved behind Ruth and put her hands on her shoulders. "Rebecca loved her, and so do we." She motioned to Ezra.

There was an awkward silence in the house until Lilly cleared her throat. "Is there anywhere we can all talk?"

"In the living room." Leah supplied, and she turned and led the group into the room that was off of the foyer.

Once they were settled, Lilly spoke again.

"Maybe _you_ can help us, Ruth."

Ruth looked up, slightly shocked that she was being addressed by the police.

"Me?"

"You went ta school wit' her, right?" Scotty asked as he pulled out his notepad.

Ruth nodded. "Yes."

"How'd ya meet her?" The male detective asked, curiously.

"At school. I remember it just like it was yesterday."

**--**

**October 5, 2004**

**(Boulevard of Broken Dreams-Green Day)**

Ruth was sitting alone at her lunch table when she felt eyes on her. She looked up and saw that a girl with brown hair was standing in front of her.

"I'm Rebecca." Rebecca said as she sat down.

"Ruth."

A moment passed before Rebecca spoke again. "I like your bracelet."

Ruth looked down at her wrist. "Thanks. My foster mom got it for me." She held it up so that Rebecca could get a better look at the charms. A dreidel, a menorah and a Star of David hung off of the bracelet and shone in the light. "You're Jewish too?" Ruth asked timidly as she studied Rebecca's face.

The brunette nodded. "By birth and by faith."

Ruth grinned. "I've always been the only Jew in a sea of Christian's and Atheist's."

"Now you're not." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Now I'm not." Ruth confirmed.

--

"I was eleven the day we met." Ruth said sadly. "A regular target for the jocks and prisses because I was young and a Jew."

"Eleven? Atta high school?" Scotty asked with surprise.

"I skipped a few grades." Ruth said shyly.

"Ruth's IQ is incredibly high. And yet, she's not in college. Where she should be." Leah said, pointedly staring at Ruth.

"I'm only nineteen. There's still time."

"Was there anyone who stood out from the rest?" Lilly asked curiously.

"How do you mean?"

"Anyone who targeted you more than others?"

Ruth thought for a moment. "Actually, there was." She looked at Lilly. "His name was Jack Donaldson. He was the 'popular' type. He was the high school quarterback and the joker. A real piece of work."

Lilly nodded and Scotty closed his notepad.

"If you remember anything else, please call." Lilly said, handing Ruth one of her cards.

"I will. We've been waiting a long time for justice." Ruth said sadly.

"You won't have to wait much longer." Lilly replied. And with that said, the two detectives made their way out of the house.

--

**A/N: Review! I wrote this on the same day as I wrote the first chapter. I can keep a good pace if I have motivation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have nothing of value! Please don't sue! **

**(Note: I apologize in advance if I offend anyone in this chapter. It was never my intention.)**

**--**

Back at the office, Vera and Kat were working on tracking Jack Donaldson down.

"Who knew there were so many damn Jack Donaldson's in Philly." Nick exclaimed in frustration and Kat laughed.

"We can stop the search."

"You found him?" Vera asked, surprise and relief evident in his voice.

Kat nodded. "He lives in Allentown." She stood up. "Let's go."

--

"Lil says that the girl says that this guy gave them more crap than others. My money's on him." Vera said as he and Miller pulled up into Donaldson's driveway.

"We haven't even interviewed him yet!"

Vera shrugged his shoulders. "Call it a gut feeling."

Miller rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car. She looked up at the house in front of her and quickly noted that it was the nicest one on the block by far. The two briskly made their way up the front walk and rang the doorbell. Moments later, it opened and a tall, good looking, man stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a dazzling smile.

"Philly P.D." Vera said, flashing his badge.

Donaldson's smile faltered slightly. "What can I do for you, officers?"

"Rebecca Hershlag." Miller said, and Donaldson's smile fell even more.

"God, I haven't heard that name in so long." He ran a hand over his face and suddenly looked ten years older.

"We'd like to ask you a couple of questions about her." Vera said gruffly and Donaldson nodded.

"Yeah, sure, come on in." He led them into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What do you need to know?"

"We heard that you were pretty tough on Rebecca." Miller stated.

"Who said that?" Jack asked, looking up curiously.

"Ruth Rosen." Vera supplied.

"Ruth?" The corners of Jack's mouth twitched up in a half smile. "I remember her. Pretty girl. She and Becca were practically attached at the hip."

"She said you gave them both a fair amount of crap. Because they were Jewish." Miller pried.

Jack nodded and let out a big sigh. "Yeah, I did. I was a big jerk back then. Blame the father." He chuckled slightly. "He pretty much brainwashed me against everyone who didn't follow _exactly_ what he did." He shook his head. "I didn't see then that _they_ were people just like me."

--

**October 11, 2004**

**(American Idiot-Green Day)**

It was recess time at the high school. Shouts and yells echoed around the blacktop, balls bounced as a few kids played an impromptu game of basketball, here and there, an occasional couple was playing tonsil hockey. Rebecca and Ruth were standing under the awning, waiting for the doors to open, a sure signal that recess was over.

"What'd you do over the weekend?" Rebecca asked with a smile.

Ruth tiredly turned to face her new friend. "Nothing. Just stayed home. Did homework. Tried not to be in the way." She saw the look of sympathy in her friend's face and quickly turned the focus off of herself. "What did you do?"

"I painted my room." Rebecca said with a big grin. "You have to come over. I want you to see it."

Ruth grinned at her friends' enthusiasm. "I'll see. My foster dad doesn't usually like me to be out. Mom doesn't really mind, but she's greatly influenced by his opinions."

Rebecca nodded with understanding, but stayed quiet. Just when she opened her mouth to speak, she was pushed into her friend.

"Hey! Watch it!" She cried, turning around. Her response was met with the snickers and glares of half of the football team and cheerleading squad.

"What'd you say?" A blonde girl, who was wearing jeans that were three sizes too small for her, demanded.

"I said to watch it." Rebecca said, not the least bit fazed by the glares she was receiving.

"The Jewsess has spoken!" Jack Donaldson cried, a smirk on his face.

Rebecca glared and Ruth hid partially behind her. She knew better than to get into it.

"I think you've pissed her off, Jack." A boy next to Jack mock whispered.

"Oh no, whatever will you do now?" A voice from behind Jack mocked.

"Rebecca… Don't tempt them." Ruth whispered and Rebecca waved a hand, telling Ruth to stay quiet.

"You should listen to the young one, _Rebecca_." Jack teased his eyes full of hate.

"This is between _you_ and _me_, _Jack_, leave Ruth out of it." Rebecca spat and Jack looked like he had been slapped.

"You can't speak to him that way!" The blonde yelled. "He's _way_ better than you'll ever be."

"You really think so? _I'm_ not the one that stooped to his level. _I'm_ not the one who is being an ass to someone just because they have a different religion." Rebecca roared.

By this time, half of the students who were outside were watching the fight.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" The boy next to Jack yelled. He looked up at Jack, looking like he expected some sort of praise. He got nothing. Not even a sideways glance. Pouting, he turned back to watch fuel get thrown on the fire.

Jack stood there for a moment longer, his mouth searching for an insult that would give him triumph. "Your people should have just stayed put. Wherever it was you came from."

Rebecca gave him a glare that could have frozen a forest fire in its tracks, while Ruth huddled behind her, her eyes wide and glazed over.

"Come on, Ruth." Rebecca said before turning and walking quickly and with purpose towards the school's doors. She wrenched them open and disappeared inside, closely followed by her friend.

--

"Becca was right, I was an ass." Jack said thoughtfully as he ran his hands through his hair. "But I didn't kill her." He said, looking up.

Vera nodded, agreeing with his previous statement.

"Is there anyone you can think of who might know something?" Miller asked, her pen poised above her notepad, ready to jot down any names that might be important to the investigation.

Jack thought for a minute. "Dex Sampson. Nerdy little guy. It was pretty obvious that he liked her. If anyone knew anything, about Becca's life, it'd be Dex. He was practically her stalker."

Miller quickly wrote down the name and closed her pad. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack nodded. "If you need anything else, I'll be glad to help. Becca was a sweet girl."

--

**A/N: So, whaddya think? Is he lying? Did he do it? Let me know what you think in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Cold Case team came willingly over to my sandbox. They wanted to play. I will take them all home once they are done playing. K? Oh no, I gotta run. Scotty and Nick just got into a fight…**

**(Note: He-he-he-he-he-he-he-he!!! *Happy fays with cheeky grin*)**

**--**

"First thing tomorrow, Scotty and Lil, you'll go check out Dex Sampson." Stillman ordered from the middle of the bullpen. The partners nodded, showing that they heard their boss, before turning back to the files that were on their desks. Stillman stood there for a moment before clearing his throat. "Just so you know, that was a subtle dismissal." He then turned on his heel and made his way back into his office.

About a minute later, Scotty stood up.

"I think I'm callin' it a night." He said, stifling a yawn. He gathered his things and put on his jacket.

"Night, Scotty." Jefferies said from his desk and Vera and Kat said their farewells as well.

"See ya later, Scotty." Lilly called, not looking up from her desk.

"Night!" He replied over his shoulder.

--

Scotty pulled up outside of the apartment, gathered his things and made his way up the walk. It was dark when he got inside. Lonely. He didn't like lonely. He sighed and dumped his stuff down by the door. He'd make a quick dinner and then crash in bed.

--

Not long after Scotty, Vera packed up and left, closely followed by Kat. About fifteen minutes later Jefferies followed. Finally, Stillman came out of his office.

"Rush, I ordered you about a half hour ago to go home."

"I didn't know it was directed at me, Boss." Lilly said, her eyes twinkling. Stillman gave her a hard stare and she sighed. "I'll leave as soon as I'm done going over this file."

"Is that Rebecca's file, still?"

Lilly nodded. "I just want to make sure I didn't miss anything."

Stillman sighed. "Alright. But as soon as you're done, I want you gone. The earlier you interview Sampson, the quicker we can close this case."

"I know." Lilly replied. "Night, Boss!" She called after him.

--

She soon reached the back cover of the manila file and rubbed her temples warily. She hadn't learned anything and it was late. She hated going home without finding anything new to report to the team the next day. To her, it was the worst feeling in the world. Closing the file with more force than needed, Lilly stood up. Gathering her things, she was in the elevator before the minute hand on the clock had made its way around again.

--

Once she was home, she set her stuff by the door and made her way into the kitchen. Lilly opened the fridge and surveyed it for something to eat. Finally, her eyes fell on leftover pasta. Grabbing it, she spooned a serving size on a plate and stuck it in the microwave. While waiting for it to warm up, Lilly pulled her hair tie out as she made her way into her bedroom and got into a pair of sleep pants and a tank top. She ate fast, anxious to fall asleep so tomorrow would come. Maybe then, just maybe, they could find who killed Rebecca.

--

_It was a snowy night in early January of 2010. Lilly had just fallen asleep when she got the call that their suspect was fleeing. She rushed to the airport, meeting Scotty as she pulled in. They ran to the top of the parking structure and approached the car, guns drawn._

"_C'mon, Phillips. Ya can't honestly think you're gonna get outta here." Scotty yelled and the figure who was standing, while digging in the trunk, jumped._

"_Detectives!" Phillips shouted, obviously flustered._

"_We know you killed her, Andrew," Lilly began, "credit card records just came in. They show you bought the gun that killed Molly."_

"_You mean this gun?" Phillips asked with a threatening tone._

_Scotty tightened the hold he had on his weapon and cast a side look at his partner. "Put it down, Andrew."_

"_I can't do that. You know I can't do that." Phillips said, suddenly sounding twenty years older. "I'm a senator. Do you know how bad it would look if I got sent to jail? For murder, nonetheless? I won't let it happen."_

_It all happened fast. Phillips raised the gun and fired a shot and the bullet made contact with Scotty's stomach. Lilly squeezed the trigger three times, each time hitting her target in the chest. She dropped to her knees and placed pressure on her partner's flowing wound._

"_Come on, Scotty! Don't do this to me!"_

_The amount of blood surrounding her partner on the white ground was too much. She felt tears prickling at the back of her eye and couldn't stop one or two from flowing freely down her face._

_--_

"No!" Lilly screamed, sitting up straight in bed. There was a grunt and movement from beside her and the next thing she knew, two strong arms were around her.

"No!" She whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Lil?" A voice, now wide awake, asked.

She turned around and looked at the dark figure besides her, wiping at her eyes.

"Nightmare again?"

"Yes."

"The same one?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She took a few deep breaths, quickly noticing that she was shaking.

"Aw, Lil." The voice said again, pulling her tight against his body.

"I wish they'd stop." She said, already beginning to fall back asleep.

"Me too." He replied, gently settling back against the pillows.

Lilly settled closer to her bedmate's body before managing to whisper, "I'm glad you're here, Scotty."

Scotty pressed a kiss to the back of her head. "So am I, Lil, so am I."

--

_It began on Valentine's day. Scotty had orders from his doctor to keep it easy, but the thick headed detective had, naturally, ignored them. He banged on her door, and the moment Lilly opened it, she could smell the alcohol on his breath._

"_Scotty?" She asked, clearly shocked. Of all the people to show up on her doorstep on Valentine's night, Scotty Valens was the last one she expected._

"_Hey, Lil." He replied, slurring his words slightly, but a big grin was on his face._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Scotty shrugged. "I was in da neighborhood."_

_Lilly raised an eyebrow._

"_Can I come in?" He was beginning to sway and Lilly, thinking he was going to lose his balance any minute, nodded. "Thank you." He pushed passed her and, even in his drunk state, noticed the almost empty bottle of wine on her living room table. "I'm not da only one who's drinkin' alone, am I?"_

_Lilly blushed slightly and shook her head._

"_I hate Valentine's day." Scotty said suddenly and Lilly raised an eyebrow. "It's just another day of da year, but it's not. It's a day where couples have fun, but da single people are left ta be alone. Ta sulk."_

_Lilly nodded slightly, completely agreeing with his drunken observation. "It sucks."_

_Scotty chuckled at her bluntness. "It does."_

_They stayed in silence for a few more long seconds before Lilly spoke._

"_You should lie down. I'll fix some coffee. Boss'll have a fit if we both come in hung-over tomorrow."_

_Scotty nodded and wobbled over to the couch. Lilly made her way into the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on before making her way back out to the living room. She quickly saw that Scotty was sitting on the couch, eyeing the bottle of wine._

"_I think you've had more than enough." Lilly said, moving to take move the bottle._

"_Thought you didn't drink." He said, breaking his silence._

"_I keep a bottle here and there. Just in case."_

_He nodded in understanding. But as she moved to collect her glass, he grabbed her wrist. "I've never thanked ya, have I?"_

"_For?"_

"_For savin' my life."_

"_Not a problem. It's my job." Scotty smirked. "And besides, you saved me once. We're even now."_

_Scotty used his other hand to wave it off. "We're partners. It happens."_

_Lilly laughed. "But let's try not to get shot anymore."_

_Scotty nodded, chuckling. "That makes," he paused for a moment, "four outta the six of us who've taken a bullet."_

_Lilly nodded. "Four out of six to many."_

_There was a silence between the two before Scotty laughed softly._

"_What?"_

"_Nothin'. It's jus, I jus realized somethin'."_

"_What?" She asked with curiousity._

_He hesitated before finally murmuring, "Nothin'."_

"_No," she set the bottle and glass back down on the table, "what?"_

_Scotty leaned forward slightly. "I jus realized that you," he gently pushed a piece of hair out of her face, "are incredibly beautiful."_

_She didn't realize what she had done until her blouse was on the floor. By then, it was too late to turn back._

_--_

Both partners slept through the rest of the night in each other's arms, and when Lilly woke the next day, she wondered bitterly why she couldn't have _that_ dream every night.

--

**A/N: *BIG GRIN* I am so pleased right now. But I wonder, was it to out of character? I figure the alcohol could be the reason for that, but what do **_**you**_** think? Let me know with a review!**

**Oh! And I turn 17 in 5 days!!! Yay!! : )**


End file.
